


wake up

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Shameless, the most domestic fluff you have ever seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: There’s nothing that wakes Allura up more than coffee — except a shirtless Shiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t resist so i wrote some “whiney piney shiney” allura for [zillabean](http://zillabean.tumblr.com) after having such fun with our play-along [domestic fluff shallura twitter novella](http://shallurazine.tumblr.com/post/154514989286/omg-literally-starting-a-fluffy-domestic-shallura). 
> 
> this drabble is based off of that gold.

There’s nothing that wakes Allura up more than coffee — except a shirtless Shiro.

And that is exactly what she gets when she sleep-stumbles into the castle-ship’s kitchen that morning, seeking a drop of the liquid caffeine gold with her squinting eyes, still trying to get used to the bright white lights, and instead finding a sight chock-full of the Black Paladin’s back muscles.

He only has on red flannel pajama pants and a fresh mug of brew in his hand. The hair on the back of his head is still slightly flattened from last night’s sleep, there’s a peep of the lining of his boxers just above the hem of his pajamas, and his right arm whirs softly as it warms up for his first actual movement of the day, raising the coffee to his lips —

“Oh, Allura,” he greets her, when he hears her eep. “I saved you some —“

He turns around to pass her the extra cup of coffee, but before he can see her embarrassed face and bright blue eyemarks, she sprints out of the kitchen and runs back to her bedroom, all the meantime covering her cheeks and trying to get the image of his torso, broad muscles rippling underneath his skin as he swivels around…

She dives into the bedsheets, kicking up the blankets all around her and cocooning herself under the linens, completely hiding herself save her eyes and the tips of her fingers holding down the sheets over her nose.

She hears his feet first before she sees him coming into the bedroom, running funnily while balancing two full cups of coffee in both hands, trying his best not to spill anything.

Allura gives another eep when he sets both mugs down onto the nightstand — some of the coffee swinging up and off the rim with the leftover momentum — and leaps into bed with her, landing on all fours, his limbs pinning the sheets down around her.

His eyes gleam mischievously. His hips wiggle. His lips curl into a smirk.

He lowers his head toward her.

“If you don’t come out of the covers, you don’t get your coffee,” he teases.

The coffee on his breath smells delicious, and holy quiznak, so does he.

She can feel her cheeks burning even brighter. She risks popping her face out of the blankets for a tiny second —

“Well, you don’t get a kiss if you don’t leave me alone!” she counters, sticking out her tongue and then quickly tucking her face back under the sheets.

His eyebrow raises. He wears a contemplative expression. And then he rises.

“Suit yourself,” he says, with a small shrug, taking the two coffees into his hands and sauntering back toward the kitchen. “I guess you won’t be getting any of me, either.”

She waits a tick. Maybe two — just enough for her eyewings to dull down.

Once this happens, she tiptoes to the castle-ship kitchen, carrying the widest smile on her face.

He still hasn’t noticed that she’s entered the room. He’s sipping coffee quietly in front of the window, his arms folded and his eyes looking up and out at the deep black space sky.

She leans into the doorframe for a little while longer, watching him watch the stars slowly pass by.

Her heart warms at the sight, and she holds the moment for just a few more ticks before she decides to join him.

Slowly and ever so softly, she steps closer and closer and _closer_ — padding her bare feet over the kitchen tile — until she’s standing right behind him, her hands just hovering around his waist and her breath held tight in her lungs and her lips just behind his ear.

Then she _strikes_.

“Good morning,” she replies — more in the way one would say ‘boo’ than a greeting.

He curses in surprise, backing up into her. The coffee in his mug splashes all over the place. She catches him from behind and embraces him, giggling pleasantly at the success of her plans. She holds him against her and her fingers feather over his abdomen, taking advantage of his _very_ open position. His muscles contract under her hands and she feels the vibration of his laughter against her chest.

He’s ticklish — and he falls backwards in even deeper laughter, curling into her — at this point, completely giving up on trying to keep the coffee in the cup and just setting the more-empty-than-full cup on the floor.

“Ah, Allura, I’m soaked in coffee now,” he groans, looking up at her, his head in her lap, once their laughing bout fades.

She eyes the muscles over his torso harden and soften as he catches his breath. She runs the side of her finger up his coffee-slicked chest and sucks the taste from her fingertip.

“Oh,” she muses, oh-so-matter-of-factly and oh-so-innocently. “I suppose you should go _change_ then.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops that made a sharp turn from fluff to —
> 
> so,,, continue or nah?


End file.
